Memories
by snazattack
Summary: Very short one shot about Shepard & Liara's first meeting.


My first attempt so please review- the good, the bad and the ugly. Very short one shot about Liara & Shepard's first meeting.

Bioware owns everything

Memories

Shepard stared at the ceiling, through the window in her cabin, without seeing the vast nothingness of space beyond. Her thoughts had sent her far away from this place and this time. Her mind was racing from moment to moment- all the moments she had shared with Liara. She remembered every precious second she spent with the young Asari in perfect clarity- from their first meeting on Therum over 2 years ago to their bitter reunion on Ilium a week ago.

_Stopping in front of the barrier, Shepard stared at the Asari trapped inside. She had seen countless Asari but never one as beautiful as the woman in front of her. She felt a gentle pull at her heart when she looked at this woman and lost herself in trying to make sense of it. A distraught voice suddenly pulled her back to herself as the Asari pleaded with them to release her from her prison. Shaking her head, Shepard looked around the area before approaching the barrier. When she turned her attention toward the woman, she thought she saw a look of confusion pass across the Asari's face. A quick conversation and she learned that Dr. T'Soni had locked herself inside the Prothean security device in an attempt to protect herself from the geth. She also learned that the doctor had not seen or spoken to her mother in years and had no idea where to find her. Shepard believed her and was surprised that she should feel such a huge sense of relief that Dr. T'Soni was not involved with Saren. Shepard assured the Asari that they would find a way to release her. Soon after, Shepard and her team used a mining laser to blast through the barrier. Once inside, Tali moved to the control panel and released the doctor who hit the ground hard, crying out in pain. Shepard moved quickly to Dr. T'Soni's side and offered her a hand up. As the doctor took her proffered hand, Shepard pulled her up and found herself face to face with Dr. Liara T'Soni. As their eyes met, everything around Shepard stopped including her breathing. She felt lost in those eyes and knew that her soul was laid bare to this woman standing in front of her. Shepard told herself to release the woman's hand, to pull her eyes away, to breathe… but she was frozen and unable to make her body comply with her mind's commands. Ash's voice calling her broke the spell and Shepard reluctantly and with a sense of regret released Dr. T'Soni's hand. Shepard knew, in that one moment, her life had changed forever._

Liara couldn't sleep. She had barely slept or eaten at all since seeing Shepard again. Giving up for the time being, she left her bed to walk aimlessly around her apartment. As usual, she ended up standing in front of the case that held the remains of Shepard's armor. Tentatively, she reached out to touch the glass. A sob escaped her and Liara T'Soni was no longer able to control the emotions she had so carefully buried 2 years ago. Shaking uncontrollably, she fell to her knees and curled up on the floor with a hand resting on the case holding the battered armor.

_She felt fear. Fear like she had never felt in her life. When the geth arrived, she did the only thing she could do to protect herself. Unfortunately, she had also trapped herself. She wasn't sure how long she had been trapped or how many times the geth and that Krogan had attempted to break through the barrier when she heard the elevator rumbling down the shaft. After what seemed like an eternity, she heard voices moving in her direction. She called out for help hoping they would hear her and come for her. When she saw the three approaching the barrier, she was surprised to see that two of them were human. The third was a Quarian. All were armored and carrying multiple weapons. Liara let her eyes look over her 3 would be saviors as she continued to call for help. She felt her breath catch when she made eye contact with one of the humans. She seemed to be the leader of the small group and moved with grace and confidence. Liara's pleas for help died in her throat as she fought to understand the pull she was feeling toward this human. The woman, who introduced herself as Commander Shepard, seemed to believe Liara when she told her that she hadn't seen her mother in years and knew nothing of her involvement with Saren. The relief that this complete stranger believed her was almost as much as the relief she felt at her imminent release from the barrier. Liara felt even more alone after the three left to find a way inside the barrier. Her thoughts were taunting her, "What if they can't find a way inside? What if they are killed by the geth?" At the thought of Commander Shepard dying, Liara actually felt a pain in her chest. Before she could even begin to think about that, there was a loud noise and her three rescuers appeared inside the barrier. Liara instructed the Quarian how to release her. When the field holding her was released, Liara fell painfully to the ground, her body numb from lack of movement for so long. Immediately, Commander Shepard was at her side offering her a hand to pull her to her feet. As Liara took the woman's hand, she felt a shock of electricity where they touched and a shiver ran down her spine. When she turned to thank the commander, their eyes met and she couldn't make her mouth move. Her heart pounding, Liara stared into the soul of this woman she had just met. She didn't want to release her hand or turn away from those depthless green eyes. The other human called to Shepard who reluctantly released Liara's hand. The commander moved away leaving Liara feeling an aching emptiness inside. _


End file.
